


Little Lion Man

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: AU of Transcendance AU [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short description of the last summoning of Sternenkind and Étoile, when Mizar Pines and Alcor Pines die. </p><p>There's an alternative ending, promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The twins circled into the summoning circle, eyes flickering to a more demonic state, bright blue and black coloring their lips. The black mist died away, and Mizar was jumped at before either twin could gain their bearings, and ropes magically tied themselves to Alcor's wrists, ankles, around his neck, and around his waist. He couldn't move. 

Mizar struggled against the six arms holding her down. "͕̤͔̝̐̇̑͛͘D̤̅͋i̬̙̫͍̩̥͔ͬͮ̈̉ͯ̄̂p̹̌ͬ̿͒͒ͬ͜p̩̤̭e̡̪͉̩͛͗̉̋ͦr̸̂ͪ̃̒ͅ.ͬ̊̈҉̮̳̠ ̧̳̻̩̲̏̿Ďͯ̚i̼̘͍̼̣̾͐̋ͅp̶̺͙͇̪͙̟p̵̎̎ͤͥͨ̒̈eͮ͂ͭͭ̑r̳ͮ͂̀.̨͖̞͓̭̼ ̐ͭ̏͊͑̋͋͢D̺̲̝͒ͤi̷̤̓̉͑p̸̍ͮ̈͊p̙̮̻̄̉̔ͬ͂e͖̤͙̘͕ͩ̋̓͠ṟ̢̬͖͉͊ͫ͛̐̌.̥̳̲̺ ̻̭̤̅ͦ̇̅͑ͬͯ͟Ḑ̻͖̺̋i̭͖̠͎͊͒͐̓ͩ̀p̻̲̱͔ͤ͟p̧̳̪̾̎́e̴̜͗̾̃̒r͈̩͍̰̺̉ͫͧ̕ͅ.̬̟̺̔͊͌͞ ͍̮̺͈̜̯͊͗̂̈ͣ͑D̞ͣ̄̓ͮA̱̤̣͔̰̹̠̿ͪͬ͝Ḑ̫͓͍̟ͪ͒ͣ̐̿ͩ͗!"

Dipper held his hands over his ears, clouding out the summonings of Halloween. Right. It's Halloween. They're alone. 

"Mizar!" Alcor pulled against the ropes, breaking one or two, only to have the broken ones replaced by even more. Soon his body was almost covered in glowing ropes, and he could barely see his sister get a knife slammed into her chest. 

The pain was almost unbearable. She couldn't breath; one of her lungs were impaled by the dagger, which had wards and things that didn't completely hurt her, but it tingled in an uncool way. 

Alcor howled, eyes staying more demonic, and the markings along his eye glowing yellow. 

Mizar pushed against the hands holding her, pooling slightly gold saliva in her mouth, under her tongue (don't ask why it's goldish, she doesn't know either). Alcor shoved another rope free, and one of the men holding her down had to let go and run to keep her twin held back. Yellow fire burned up her arm, and she spit on her—now free as well because humans are wimps—hand, pressing to the wound. 

C'mon... Heal, heal!

Alcor ripped another rope free, and it fell limp. 

"ALCOR!" Mizar shot from her place on the cement, sprinting to her brother. 

A new man brought Mizar to the cement, holding a sword to her neck as he tugged her head to look at him. "You tell me where the real Alcor is, and you might just live."

"Iͣ͑͆ͣ̅͏͝ ͤ̈̈́̇̀r͂̇ͭ́͢ė̢ͤ̎f̏̅̐̒̇̍̈́̌u̷͗ͥ͛͋̂͐ͨ̐ͪ͟͡s͑̔̆̐͑e̽͆̋̉ͥͫ̂.̶͗̈́̑̇̅͠ ͐ͨ̀̓ͥͤ͐́͠͡Hͧ̒ͧ͗͒̆͋͡e̋̀̍̈͐̔ ̧͆̅ͭ͌ͩ҉i͒͋̃̔̽̊͊͡ś̒̓ͦ̀̐͂̌ ̴̿ͧ͘m͌ͦȳ̷̨ͨ̄ͧ̚ ̵̈͛ͦ͋̔ͬ̏ͪ̏f̶̷̌ͧ҉ả҉́͟t̸ͨ͌́͡h͊͐ͪ͗e͗̓̂̄͐͗ͥr̵ͥ̽ͩ͊,́̀ͫͩ͗̊ͧ̒͟ ͋̄̈̑͛̄͋́͢a̸̶̡̐͌̍̄̒́͗͒ͣnͤ̑̓ͯ̐͋͏͝d̛̂̄͂͂͝ ̵̨̆̌̃Ȉ̡̐̓̌͝ ͪ̎̒̐̉p̧̿r̨̍ͩ͋̓̏̈́͞ǫ̧ͩ͌ͭͤ͗t̨ͧ͛̒̐ͧe̛̛̍͛͗̃͒cͩͥ̚̕͢ṫ̐̍̒͗̐ ̨̾ͥͧ̎͌̔̚̚h̒͂͛͗̾͐ͤ͞i̛ͯ̏̃͆̌̉͠mͪ͂̀ ̛ͬ̆̈͗̏̊̈́̒͂͞w̸̡̆͊͐͑i̴̡̓̓̓ͭtͦ̀͐͗̑hͯͪ̋̅̕ ̷̃̉ͭ͑̈́͜m̸ͩ͐̚͘y͒ͪ̈̒̄ͫ͂̀ ͋l̴̡ͮ͟i̸̴̍ͬ̿f̎̑̆ͯ̅͌̉͘e͆͗҉͠͞,̴͂ͨ̾ͭ͐̐͘͝ ̸̷̧͒̌p̀̂͗͗͠a̷̓ͭͥ̋ͬ͗̀͢tͥ̊̉̆͠h͐̎͐ͥͫ̊͞ę̅̌̅͐ͫ͒͊ͦ͞͏t̿̎̕͞͠i̽̍ͨ̋̂̉ͤ̚c͐̄͆̊̒̒̍͐ ͮͮͨ͢h̶ͣ̃̈́̊ͭ̈́̎͊̚͘u͊̑ͭ̌̈́͂͘m̢̧͗̀͌̒̓̇a̡͋ͧ̎̚n͗̈̑.̓̔̈́͒̎͏"

"Fine then," the man grinned, pulling Mizar's head back, making her look him in the eye. "You die." 

"What does Great Alcor get in return?"

"What?"

"If I'm dying, you must give Alcor something. I am his first born, he will never like you if you hurt his child. He will never give you anything. He'll take your soul and tear it to puny pieces of light. You will be wiped from existence if you kill me." 

"Well, I suppose I'll give him his son back with brainwaves still stirring." 

"Oh, that's a horrible deal."

"So?" The man pushed the sword into her neck, and Mizar screamed, her lips glowing blue with pain flowing from her in waves, and Alcor pushed against the men and ropes, anger boiling from her pain. "You'll be dead, and the debt will be paid."

"WHAT DEBT? I've never made a deal with you, nor my sister! I've never seen you before in my life!" 

"Oh? Well, I guess I made a mistake. I went through all this trouble for nothing. I suppose I should let you go?"

"Please... You're... You're hurting..." 

"Look at me, you shit eating human! You're not anyone I've seen, so why would a debt be in place? Explain to me."

"It's your father's fault that the curse got placed, and the girl got cursed in the first place." 

While the man was distracted, Mizar pushed herself over the man, landing with the man having a sword to his neck. "Hey, nice katana, man. Wanna get it——" she sucked in a deep breath, her jaw slack as her blood—red and blue—trickled from her lips which were now back to normal, a plush soft pink. Her eyes flickered back to normal, before one eye decidedly stayed demonic, the other humane and brown. "——shoved up your ass..." Mizar fell forward, inadvertently plunging the sword deep inside the man-below-her's back. 

The glowing ropes fell limp, and Alcor fell to the ground, landing in a tired heap. He was exhausted, and he shuddered free of all demonic entities, humanity flowing through him and shoving his demon side back into his brain. 

 Pines, 315 years old, shuffled his way to his twin's dying body, pulling the sword from her back. The rest of the summoners had retreated, once Mizar had been impaled a second time, and now it was only him, his dying sister, and the dead human man. He placed Mizar down on her back, curling up against her side. He jolted as the hand fell against his shoulder, and Dipper took the twin into his arms. "I'm so, so, so sorry, my son." 

"Me too. I should have... Should have tried harder."

"You were trapped in ropes, Alcor. There was nothing more you could have done."

"I feel like... Like I didn't try hard enough! Do you know how that feels? When you feel like you couldn't save them!"

"Alcor, I feel like that all the time." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Do you want to stay here and come back on your own, or am I bringing you back with me?"

"I'll stay here for a little while, Dad. I just... I need to stay here for a bit."

"I'll leave you here, and know that I love you." Alcor closed his eyes as Dipper kissed his forehead. A pulse of power surged through his body, radiating from that point, and Alcor shuddered. There was a puff of smoke, and Dipper was gone. 

As Alcor laid back down with his sister, he lifted the sword that had been inside his twin to point against his back, before collapsing against it and plunging the metal through his body. He shuffled back against Mizar, curling against his slightly older sister. His eyes fluctuated repeatedly, deciding to land opposite his twin, his humane eye where Mizar's demonic one stayed, and his demonic eye where Mizar's humane eye was. As the boy's heart stopped beating, he caught a flash of pink and one easy to place scent of roses. 


	2. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised, here it is.

"I feel like... Like I didn't try hard enough! Do you know how that feels? When you feel like you couldn't save them!"

"Alcor, I feel like that all the time." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Do you want to stay here and come back on your own, or am I bringing you back with me?" 

"I wanna go home, Dad. I just wanna go home." 

\---

It had been eight years. Eight years since that Halloween, where his sister... His Mizar... His Étoile...

And her first reincarnation already. 

When he found her, she was sleeping in a little house within Portland with her brother's arms around her, just like they used to sleep... With the roles reversed, of course. She was four. She was so young, his sweet sister, young compared to him. He was almost 325 years old, and he sure knew it too. He was old, and she was so young. 

He would be her invisible guardian. 

She wouldn't die young, she'd die as an old woman. She'd die the way she should have the first time. 

She'd die like she should. 

 

So, Sternenkind drifted close to her, and floated near her, going humane for enough time to kiss Étoile's forehead. "I love you, Charlie. You'll be happy." 

\----

Brother Star was his name to Charlie. She never saw him, only heard him. She knew he was there, he always was. He helped her with her homework, and kept away the bullies, and... After Alex died... He helped her through it. He said he'd once lost someone very important to him, not too long ago. 

When she turned 18, he stopped talking to her. Charlie stopped feeling her Brother Star. He stopped being there. 

For two months, she waited. She did what she needed to do, did her college homework, and did what she should have done. 

And when he came back, the first thing he said was, "We need to talk, Charlie." 

"What about, Brother Star?"

"Do you have a name between your middle name and your last name?"

Charlie snorted. "No, why you askin'?"

"You're wrong. I know what it is. Wanna hear it?"

"I do, yeah!" 

"You know what I said about the person very close to me, and how I lost them?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Her name was Mizar, but her summoners called her Étoile."

"Brother Star, why do you--"

"Your True Name is Étoile."

"No way! That's--"

"I need to leave, Charlie."

"Where you going?"

"Away." A person appeared, with dark brown hair and— No way! 

One eye was brown, the other black and gold. 

He wore a tailored blue suit with black star buttons, a neon yellow dress shirt, and blue dress shoes with silver plates on the toes. 

"Woah..."

"My name is Sternenkind, and you are my sister."


End file.
